nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Geikami Masaru
'Character First Name:' Masaru 'Character Last Name:' Geikami 'IMVU Username:' MadeltInkami 'Nickname: (optional)' Masa 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 05/29/187 'Gender:' Male '' 'Ethnicity: Amegakurian '''Height: 4'10 'Weight:' 90lbs 'Blood Type:' O+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure No Sato 'Relationship Status:' ((Most likely "Single" for new joining Academy Students.)) 'Personality:' Masaru is very charismatic and sarcastic. 'Behaviour:' Quiet and laid back 'Nindo: (optional)' "There is nothing a Geikami cannot achieve" 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Geikami 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Learning speed and Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Medical Jutsu and Genjutsu 'Chakra color:' Dark Green 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 2 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 20 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 2 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 9 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each):1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Kenjutsu: Kenjutsu: * Kenjutsu Tier I - Use of 1 sword - D Rank 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' May 29th twelve years ago the Amegakure Orphanage found a raven haired baby boy, wrapped in blankets, on their door step. Around his neck was a necklace with the name "Masaru Geikami" engraved into it. A note was also left with the infant explaining that his mother could no longer care for him and was fleeing the village. Masaru grew up in the Village Hidden by the Rain and oddly enough never really asked about his parents. However after being first told of the night he appeared on their door step, Masaru said that if his parents gave him up then they must not have wanted him and that he didnt want them either. Only recently become a Genin ranked ninja in Amegakure and as of now his only goal is to become the best ninja he can. He knows that many children in the village hope to become Kage but that isnt what he wants at all . Masaru may only be twelve but he understands the dangers of power and what corruption it can bring to those who desire it above all else. Since realizing that he's had the simple dream of becoming a Jōnin '' that is strong enough to protect the people and things he loves. 'Roleplaying Library: http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Trouble_Hidden_in_The_Bamboo:_Rise_of_The_Yumei_Legion_7/8/14 http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Masaru_vs_Unaru http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Masaru%27s_First_Hospital_Care '''Approved by: Kagato - 6/21/14